legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 20
(At Doveren Temple. Spectre and his followers gathered in the interior.) No-Face: -... I heard, let the blinking side down a bit. Blurr: Come to order. First business. We've gotta decide who must end Pandora's life. Death: There's no managerial talent in that organization. we should dissolve them and split up his territory. Talim: It's true. But wind was growing angrier at us. Death: Your wind god is just a piece of crap. Blurr: How about we join force with Guardians of Order. Their leader would not able to like us. What about the turf? Ghost: I'm with Talim. We'll divide their action between the five of us. Izumi Curtis: Who offered and made you boss? Ghost: (Extended her hand) You wanna arm wrestle for Spectre: Knock it off. (appearing) we'll work out details later. For now Blurr can keep the Autobot army. Talim: But sir, the wind is too strong. But we won't make peace. No-Face: Pandora's new Acolytes is not be underestimated. Blurr: Neither are we. They'll fold. Spectre: Or we'll fold them. just like nobody worshiped Autobot and Decepticons. Jessica Truscott: Which bring us to the topic at hand. Last time, we save Tuxedo from Dormammu's threats. Spectre: Now Zick and Terra adopted the boy. (pointing at Jessica.) You, Jessica, must keep a close watch on Robby and the kid named Romeo Conbolt. (Jessica leaves the room.) Spectre: Talim and Chiaotzu will spy and see what the villains are gonna do. Chiaotzu: Yes, my liege. Talim: Sure. No-Face: I still don't see why they would give up the little bit of power they got left. Spectre: Because if the Miracle Elite and Fellowship won't do this, we failed. Delia Ketchum: I hope we're not gonna let the Acolytes get away with it. Serendipity: Don't worry, Delia. We'll work together. Spectre: Not right now. Without the Acolytes defeated, they'll be left with two choices: keep fighting or die. (At the camp, everyone is sound asleep. At Terra's tent. Romeo woke up and left Terra and Zick. He heard a sound.) Romeo Conbolt: Now what’s up? (he sees a strange light, a brilliant glow which grows more dazzling every minute. It is the Wishing Star.) Roemo Conbolt: Hey, what’s going on here? (in the center of the glow appears a very beautiful woman dressed in robes of flowing white ) Jessica Truscott: Good Romeo, You gave a so many happiness to others. You are now my new son of Miracle Elite. Romeo Conbolt: Who are you? Jessica Truscott: My name is Jessica Truscott. Touch my gown, little Romeo. (lifting up her skirt.) Touch my gown. Romeo Conbolt: (grabs hold of Jessica's skirt) Nice. Is this a cotton blend? Jessica Truscott: (pulled her skirt away.) Now, Romeo. You shouldn't judge me by material. Speaking of wish you ought to join The Miracle Elite. Romeo Conbolt: Why? Jessica Truscott: Because tonight, Terra wished to have a son. Romeo Conbolt: Should I be Terra's dog instead? Jessica Truscott: No, Romeo. To make Terra's wish come true will be entirely up to you. Romeo Conbolt: Up to me? Jessica Truscott: Proof yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish. And someday you are a hero of Multi-Universe. Romeo Conbolt: Me? A hero? Oh YEAH!!!!! (Robby Hirano was watching from the corner.) Robby Hirano: That will be easy. Jessica Truscott: Kneel, Mr. Conbolt. Romeo Conbolt: Huh? No tricks now. Jessica Conbolt: I dub you My Son of Miracles. Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Multi-Universe, Counselor in moments of freedom and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket. Romeo Conbolt: Well! Ho-ho-ho! My,my! (when he rises his shabby old clothes are gone and he’s clad in elegant raiment from head to foot) Mmm! Say, that’s pretty swell. Gee… thanks! Jessica Conbolt: Now remember, Romeo, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide (backs slowly away and disappears.) Romeo Conbolt: Goodbye, milady.Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline